


Tentative Alliance

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Bakura didn't expect to meet the boy again, but here he was.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 18: Rare & Muffled Scream





	Tentative Alliance

Bakura made his way towards the stadium where the "hidden" meeting point was set. Really, it was rather obvious. A typical move from Kaiba. He must've had a great time watching duelists run all over the city like headless chicken. He could almost hear Kaiba's laugh ringing in his ears. Honestly, if Bakura didn't know that he was the guy planning all the sinister stuff, he'd put all his money on Kaiba. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of someone getting slammed into a metal dumpster in the alley ahead of him. Grabbing his deck, he continued walking ahead. He could make out other sounds as he got closer. Muffled screams and the sound of bodies hitting the floor. He regretted his decision when he felt something far too familiar. The ring curled into itself as he reached the alley. 

It was the boy from before. His previously pristine clothes were wrinkled as if someone grabbed him, but he was otherwise unharmed. The men who attacked him had no such luck. All of them were scattered around the alley, faces in various stages of pain even though they were unconscious. He barely had time to register the eye of Horus on one of the guy's foreheads before it shattered. Apparently Marik's rare hunters had been busy and ran right into the same nightmare he had. 

The boy turned to him and Bakura wished he had more of a flight response. He eyed Bakura suspiciously as the faint outline of Yubel appeared behind him. 

"You again."

"Me again."

"Did you come to try again?" The boy tilted his head in a way that would be cute if Bakura didn't fear for his life.

"No, once was more than enough."

"Good." The boy looked at the men. "I really hate it when Yubel hurts people."

Bakura got as much from their last encounter. Funny how fate seemed to have assigned such a bloodthirsty guardian to such a soft boy. Or maybe he just hadn't grown into the person that would fully use Yubel yet. Yes, that seemed more likely. Whatever those golden eyes meant, it couldn't be good.

"Yubel told me that they weren't to blame for this. It's why Yubel allows them to live." His gaze returned to Bakura. "Just like Yubel told me that you're not to blame."

Bakura raised a brow at that. "I'm pretty guilty. I did try to take Yubel."

The boy shook his head. "I didn't meant that. I know that you tried that. I was there."

_I didn't meant that._ Then what did he mean? His mind rattled with possibilities when it dawned on him. His mind. Yubel had seen into his mind. Just how much did it see? Enough to leave him alive apparently. Mercy. A twisted mercy for his twisted soul. Bakura swallowed down a bitter laugh. How he hated being at the mercy of other people. 

"Yubel also said that if you try something like that again, they will hurt you way worse than before. I'd really like it if you didn't challenge Yubel about that. I really don't want anyone else to get send to the hospital by them."

"Noted." 

"Good." The boy relaxed a bit, easy smile appearing on his lips. Only now Bakura could see how fake it was. "My name's Judai by the way. What's yours?"

"Didn't Yubel already tell you?"

Judai crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, but I was trying to be polite unlike certain people," he said with a pout that made him look incredibly cute, even while surrounded by Yubel's victims. He kind of reminded him of Ryou in that moment. 

Bakura sighed in defeat. "You can call me Bakura."

The pout turned back into a smile. "Nice to meet you." 

"Can't say the same."

Judai looked around him. "You're right. This isn't a nice place. We should go somewhere else. Any ideas?"

One place jumped to his mind. A place he should really get to if he wanted to make it in time. "Say, kid, what would your parents say to you going to the battle city quarter finals?"

"They wouldn't care at all. They never do when they leave the country," Judai said matter of factly. "Wait... You made it to the quarter finals?"

"Yes."

"Congrats! And you'd really take me?" 

"I asked you, didn't I?" It wasn't like Bakura could just let Judai wander around when he knew so much. Who knew what he'd do with that information.

Judai's eyes sparkled. "Awesome! I wonder who else made it. I know that Yugi Muto is registered as a duelist so I'm sure he made it, but other than him I got no idea."

Judai continued to chatter the whole way. Bakura didn't mind as much as he usually would since it took Yubel's focus off him. Everything that did that without him having to lift a finger was a good thing in his book. Even though Yubel's soft smile seemed to be even more disturbing. Or maybe that was just him. 

The ring remained curled into itself until they reached the stadium.


End file.
